Shattered
by MarinetteAgreste107
Summary: "Ahhh!" "LADYBUG!" "I'm…fine" An hour. That's how long the battle had been going and still Ladybug and Cat noir were no closer to defeating the akuma since they started.
1. Bullies

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it, Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Depression and Injury**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug *under my breath* unlike Thomas Astruc, the lucky guy**

 **As I said, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bullies

"Ahhh!"

"LADYBUG!"

"I'm…fine"

An hour. That's how long the battle had been going and still Ladybug and Cat noir were no closer to defeating the akuma since they started.

* * *

An hour earlier

* * *

"Nerd!"

"Dumb!"

"Slow!"

The insults Sarah had to listen to every single day. Now she couldn't get them out of her head. Whenever she told someone about the bullies they always told her that it would be okay and that they'll deal with it, but it never was. And they never did. When she signed up for the school trip from Australia to Paris she thought she would be happy, especially since her friends were coming and she thought the bullies weren't. Thought.

"Of course they came and kept bullying me! Why wouldn't they?" She asked herself as she ran crying into an alleyway.

"Oh. An international villain, perfect." Hawkmoth told himself. "and so much to hide my akuma in. A ring, bracelet, choker, necklace, earrings…a horse anklet…no…ladybug scrunchies. Perfect."

*transforms a butterfly into an akuma*

"Fly away my evil akuma, and help repair this shattered soul!"

*the akuma flies into Sarah's scrunchies*

"Depressor, I am Hawkmoth. Everyone has shattered your soul and given you one gift, depression. I give you the power to make those around you feel like they have made you feel. But there something I want in return though, Ladybug and Cat noir's miraculouses. Do you accept?"

"Yes Hawkmoth" Sarah replied.

* * *

Sophie's POV:

I had been running looking for Sarah for an hour, at least. When I finally found her I was too late as I saw the akuma fly into her scrunchies. I thought the whole thing about akumas and villains had just been a legend. Turns out I was wrong. As I was listening to what Hawkmoth was saying to Sarah I froze and went pale.

"Sarah's…depressed." The thought just hung in my mind before I heard what 'Depressor' could do. I turned to run, but it was too late.

"Ah Sophie. My so called 'best friend', though really, you were more of a bully." She threw one of her weapons, a knife, straight at me.

I knew I was goner.

The knife cut down the middle of Sophie's back as she screamed in pain, and Depressor laughed merrily as she went up and grabbed her knife before flying off to the rest of Paris. The last thing Sophie saw was Sar...Depressor fly away as she laughed in a way that sent chills down her spine.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Marinette's POV

I thought I was good luck.

Obviously not.

What were the chances that there would be an akuma attack on my birthday?!

Pretty high actually.

There hadn't been an akuma for a few weeks and I had been getting anxious enough for Alya to get worried. But why was Adrien just as anxious as me, if not more?

But still, on my birthday!

Adrien's POV

I think my bad luck did it.

I know how Marinette felt

But how come the akuma on my birthday wanted to throw a party for me, and the one on Marinette's birthday wanted to make people depressed?!

As Depressor flew towards Francoise Dupont High School both Tikki and Plagg could sense her. Then Depressor burst through the classroom wall. She was wearing a dress that was dark blue at the top going to dark purple than black at the bottom and a matching mask. Also, she had teardrop earrings, a Ladybug necklace, bracelet and choker, a Cat noir ring, a horse anklet and her long blond-brown hair was tied in two side ponytails with red and black spotted scrunchies. She was armed with knives, bombs, and a long piece of rope.

"I am Depressor. Before everyone bullied me until I was depressed. Now everyone shall feel how it feels and, as for the bullies, let's just say you won't be able to hurt anyone after I'm done with you." She started by throwing bombs, which made you depressed if you were hit by one, and knives which cut down the middle of the bullies' backs. Adrien and Marinette ran out of the classroom and hid before transforming. "What happened to you Little Miss Sad?" Cat noir said mockingly to Depressor. "It's Depressor you dumb, stray, alley cat." She spat out tying him up with her rope. "Say it don't spray it." Cat noir said disgusted. "Grab his ring Depressor!" Hawkmoth told her.

Just as she was about to grab his ring Ladybug used her yoyo to hold onto Depressor's other wrist.

…

…

…

"Well this is purr-fectly awkward." Cat noir said. "Seriously, you're making puns now?!" Ladybug asked.

While they were arguing, Depressor flew out of the school and towards the Eiffel Tower, still holding onto Cat noir with her rope and Ladybug's yoyo around her wrist, pulling her along as well.

* * *

 **So what do you think and do you prefer longer or shorter chapters?**

 **YouTube & Pinterest: Sarah McCarten**

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles rouges et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


	2. Miraculous Tech

**Here's Chapter Two**

 **Warning: Blood, Injury… and A CLIFFHANGER hehehehehe.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not lucky since Thomas Astruc still owns Miraculous Ladybug and not me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 2: Miraculous Tech_**

* * *

As Depressor flew towards the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug tried to untie Cat noir, with no success. Since she hadn't been looking where they were going Ladybug crashed into the Eiffel Tower when Depressor landed. As a result her yoyo came off Depressor's wrist, giving her the chance to take Cat noir's ring.

Ladybug wasn't having it.

Neither was Cat.

As Ladybug used her yoyo to get up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, Cat noir kept trying to kick Depressor away with little to no success, as he actually tangled himself up in the rope more and was rendered useless.

Just as Depressor was contemplating whether to take Cat's ring or knife his back first when Ladybug knocked her over and started to untangle Cat from the rope.

Ladybug's POV

Depressor has got to be one of the hardest akumas yet. I have no idea where the akuma could be since there are so many things and how didCat get himself tangled up even more?! It could be in her: bracelet, ring, choker, necklace, anklet, earrings or maybe evenher scrunchies?

As she ran towards me I decided to statrt trying to find the akuma. I swung underneath her and grabbed her anklet, which tripped her up since it didn't come straight off.

I broke it, no akuma.

Cat Noir's POV

I had no idea what Ladybug was doing until she broke the anklet. So…I decided to help by jumping onto Depressor while she was still down.

I got a chin scratch in return from M'lady.

Ladybug's POV

While Cat was sitting (kind of) on top of Depressor, I finished untying him before grabbing her earrings.

Again, no akuma.

How long was this going to take?!

Just as I Broke her necklace to find…surprise surprise…the akuma wasn't there, Depressor got Cat off her and I heard him yell me a warning just as she threw one of her knives at me. I turned just in time for it to miss my back, but not me entirely.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as it was lodged into my right shoulder.

"LADYBUG!" I heard Cat yell.

"I'm…fine." I replied as I fell down onto the Eiffel Tower. I knew better than to pull out the blade, but boy did it HURT! I looked at my arm to see that there was already blood covering it.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was in a bright room and NOT on the Eiffel Tower fighting Depressor with Cat Noi…

Cat Noir!

"Cat! Where's Cat ?!" I asked worriedly.

"I'm right here." I heard someone say next to me.

I let out a sigh of relief before I remembered about Depressor.

"What about the akuma?" I went to lean on my right to face him…but I forgot about the knife. "Ahhh!" It wasn't as much pain as before, but it still hurt!

"It's okay. I tied her up using her rope and your yoyo, once I figured out how to use it that is."

"Phew."

"What, was my Bugaboo worried about me?"

"No."

"Yes you were."

I could literally hear his smirk. "Shut up."

"Only because you have to go now."

"What! Where?"

"Surgery. You know, because of the knife."

I was about to respond when someone shoved another mask over my face. 'Great' I thought to myself 'now his ego's even bigger than before. Yay'

When I woke up guess who was right in front of my face?

Cat of course.

Except he didn't have the cheeky smile I thought he'd have. Instead he looked…gobsmacked?

"Princess?" He whispered

"Huh?"

Once his words sunk in my eyes widened in realisation.

I looked at my arms to see bare skin instead of a red and black costume. "Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno"

"I'll make it fair." Was all he said before detransforming.

"Adrien?!" I said after the light died away.

"Yep."

Adrien is Cat noir. Cat noir is Adrien. I kissed Adrien. Can not compute. is shutting down.

Adrien's POV

Why did Marinette just faint? Should I tell someone? Should I just try and wake her up myself? Too many questions. Adrien can't compute. Systems shutting down.

and have shut down. Please call Tech Support and tell them what model you have, when you bought it and send $1,000,000 immediately. Thank you for choosing Miraculous Tech, the best in Paris, France, and probably the world. Danadanadanadana Batman! BEEEP!

After Marinette and Adrien came to, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Never!"

"Why not?"

"Because my Princess is M'lady."

Ladybug's POV

Crap!

I was hoping he wouldn't remember that.

I went to sit up but someone was pushing me down. No points for guessing who.

"Adrien, let me sit." I told him.

"No." was the response.

"Why not?"

…

…

…

"Adrien?"

* * *

 **Oooh CLIFFHANGER! (hehehehehe)**

 **What did you think?**

 **YouTube & Pinterest: Sarah McCarten**

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles rouges et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


	3. What are we going to do?

**Sorry this chapter's so short but I've got:**

 **3 assignments due this week (Music, English, History.) (Not. Fun)**

 **Open week for dance (Tap)**

 **Eisteddford practise for dance**

 **Multiple tests this week**

 **Aaaand I'm in the top year 8 class at Coomie (*sarcastically as hell* Yay me)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Miraculous Ladybug!**

 _ **No she doesn't.**_

 **Get lost you two, they know I'm lying. Thomas Astruc still owns it. Not me.**

 **Take no notice of the two kwamis. Rênne, mine (horse), and Lunaa, my friend Andy's (sea dragon), even though they're right.**

 _ **What was that?**_

 **Warning: Blood, injury, depressive thoughts and mentions of suicide.**

 _ **She's ignoring us!**_

 **Enjoy!**

 ***starts yelling at the kwamis***

 _ **Chapter 3: What are we going to do?**_

* * *

Marinette's POV

"Adrien?"

…

…

…

"Please answer we!"

All he did was step back. As I sat up Adrien turned around so his back was towards me.

"Adrien turn around please?" Plagg flew out of his jacket. "He's not gonna turn around for anything." Plagg said.

"Oh, thanks. What do you like to eat?"

"Camembert" he replied with huge eyes.

"What about cream cheese?"

He nodded vigorously as I gave him a pastry covered with cream cheese.

"NO!" Adrien said, turning around quickly.

I noticed that his shirt was stained with blood. "Depressor do that?" I asked pointing.

Adrien shrank back straight away.

"Yeah." Plagg replied trying to get his pastry back.

"We need to get back there right now! Wait, where's Tikki?"

"I'm here, don't worry." She said, poking her head out from under my pillow.

"Okay. Tikki, spots on!"

After I'd transformed I noticed something. "I thought you said that you'd tied up Depressor with my yoyo?"

* * *

Adrien's POV

Crap.

"I did. It must have disappeared when you detransformed! Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug and Cat noir found their way out of the hospital and towards the Eiffel Tower, but when they arrived there, Depressor was nowhere to be seen.

All over the city there were people lying in pools of their own blood and others were suicidal.

Amazingly, Chloe was unharmed.

Ladybug and Cat noir's jaws fell through the floor at that. (A/N: hehehe. Sorry, not sorry. End me)

"What do you think would happen if this," Ladybug said gesturing around at the city, "happened to us?"

"I…I don't know." Cat replied. "But they all need us here."

*screams*

"I have a feline that's where De-purr-ssor is."

*Ladybug death glares Cat*

"Sorry."

When they caught up with Depressor, Ladybug was taken aback.

"Alya…" She whispered under her breath.

Depressor was laughing merrily as she was dangling Alya, who she had tied up with her rope, over the edge of the building they were standing on.

"Give me your miraculous, or the reporter gets it." Depressor said as she laughed evilly.

"What are we going to do?" Ladybug asked Cat noir.

"I've got no idea."

* * *

 **There's Chapter 3.**

 **I am seriously running out of ideas guys, so I would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas guys, so I would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas.**

 _ **Aka, she's desperate.**_

 **Okay that's it. *calls Andy* Can you come and get Lunaa, as well as Rênne.**

 **Andy: Why?**

 **They keep interrupting my fanfic.**

 **Andy: *sniggers* O…oh okay.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Andy: *bursts out laughing***

 **Okay bye. *hangs up***

 **YouTube & Pinterest: Sarah McCarten**

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles rouges et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


	4. A Real Smile and True Friends

**Sorry this is a week late. I didn't have access to Wi-Fi and I was banned from the laptop. *coughcough not my fault, my sister's coughcough* This is another short chapter, and probably the last.**

 _ **L: Why?!**_

 **Because I've run out of ideas Lunaa.**

 _ **R: Yay!**_

 ***sarcasm dripping from my voice* Always helping and encouraging me , aren't you Rênne?**

 _ **R: Yep!**_

 **Okay, onto the story!**

 _ **R: Nooo!**_

 **Okay, bye! *locks Rênne in my safe***

 _ **R: *phases through it* Forgot about that didn't you?**_

 **Damn it!**

 **Also, thanks to FicsFromAnAnbuNin for leaving a review on every chapter.**

 **Warning: Mentions of self-harm**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug doesn't belong to me, but Sarah/Depressor do!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Real Smile and True Friends

* * *

"Excellent work Depressor. Now, take their jewels, their miraculouses!"

"So what are you going to do?" Depressor asked, "I'll give you to the count of three. 1...2...-"

"Stop! Put Alya down safely then we'll give you our miraculouses." Ladybug cried with Cat Noir solemnly nodding in agreement.

"They're tricking you Depressor! Don't trust them!" Hawkmoth yelled at her. "I'm sick and tired of people always yelling and bullying me!" Depressor screamed, with the butterfly shape still around her face, "I thought that the school trip to Paris would bee amazing, but nooo. They had to come as well didn't they?! You know what, I don't care anymore! Have your stupid friend back, see if I care!" She said as she flicked her wrist so Alya was safely on the ground before turning around, curling up into a ball, and bawling her eyes out.

"Shhh," Ladybug whispered to Cat Noir as she walked over to Depressor.

"What are you doing Depressor?! Take their miraculouses!" Hawkmoth yelled, outraged.

Slowly, Ladybug came up behind Depressor and gently pulled her scrunchies off. "Cat Noir." She whispered as she threw him the scrunchies before he used cataclysm on them.

'Finally' Ladybug thought in relief as she purified the akuma.

"Cat Noir, can you wait here with her while I feed Tikki?" Ladybug asked, gesturing over at Sarah after everything was back to normal.

"Sure."

* * *

After a few minutes, Ladybug was back and talking to Sarah in a nearby park.

"Wow. Sounds like you've got a lot going on, but why didn't you tell anyone?" Ladybug asked.

"I thought that they'd send me to a counsellor." Sarah replied with her head hanging down so her hair covered her face.

"Oh. You should've told your friends at least. I'm sure they'd understand. You've got such lovely long hair by the way." Ladybug said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sarah said looking up with a real smile on her face, something that had been missing for way too long.

"You're welcome. I should probably be going now, but why don't you talk to my friend Marinette, I'm sure you'll be friends before you know it. And I do believe these belong to you. Bug out!" Ladybug said before leaving, handing Sarah her anklet, necklace, earrings, scrunchies and...3 charms for her lucky charm bracelet: a ladybug, a cat face, and the Eiffel Tower.

"Sarah!"

* * *

Sarah's POV

When I heard someone calling me I turned to look and saw Sophie running towards me.

"Sophie!" I called and stood up just as she came and wrapped her arms around me.

Tightly.

"Ahhh." I seethed, as she was squeezing me, gently mind you, but in doing so was putting pressure on my arms, which were covered in cuts and scars. Not from the bullies. But from me.

"Sorry!" I heard her say.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." I said, taking off my hoodie and showing her my arms.

"Oh Sarah, why didn't you tell me?" Sophie asked before she hugged me again, but really softly and gently this time.

"I...I don't know, I really don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. And I think you might want this." Sophie said handing me...

"My phone! Thanks! Where was it?"

"At school. In your bag. Where you left it."

"You're the best friend I could ever have asked for. You know that right?"

"Yeah. But we should probably get back to school now."

with that, they walked back to school, with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"True friends." Ladybug said from the building she was standing on with a small smile on her face. "To the very end."

* * *

 ** _L: Aww! That's so sweet!_**

 **Thanks Lunaa! What'd you think Rênne?**

 _ **R: *trying not to laugh***_

 **Gee. Thanks.**

 **As I said before, this will most likely be the last chapter.**

 ** _R: Yes! No more boring fanfiction!_**

 _ **L: *slaps Rênne***_

 **Thank you Lunaa. I might be uploading another one soon though.**

 _ **R: £$% &*!**_

 _ **L &**_ **I:** _ **R**_ **ê** _ **n**_ **n** _ **e**_ **! *** _ **b**_ **ot** _ **h o**_ **f u** _ **s**_ **s** _ **l**_ **ap** ** _R_** **ê** ** _n_** **n** ** _e_** *****

 _ **R:**_ **Owww!**

 **For my next one should I do a fluff (maybe truth or dare, but I need ideas) or another one with Sarah and Sophie?**

 _ **L: Sarah and Sophie!**_

 _ **R: How about none?**_ **Just shut up Rênne. *puts duct tape over her mouth* Finally some peace and quiet!**

 _ **R: MNGPHM!**_

 **No one can understand you Rênne.**

 **YouTube & Pinterest: Sarah McCarten**

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles rouges et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


	5. Author's Notes

**Soon I'll be uploading two more fanfics including a 'Watching Miraculous' one in which I'm putting my Oc kwamis.**

 _ **R: Sooo does that mean I'll be in it?**_

 **Yes, *mumbles* though I'll take you out if you keep annoying me.**

 _ **R: What was that?**_

 **Nothing! *super innocent face and whistling***

 _ **R: Floww, did you hear what she said?**_

 _ **F: *squirts water in Rênne's face***_

 _ **R *wipes the water off her face* I'll take that as a**_ _ **no**_ _ **then.**_

 ***starts laughing at Floww and Rênne***

 _ **L: *hits me***_

 **Hey! Andy can you please get your kwami under control.**

 **Andy: Nope.**

 **Why not?**

 **Andy: 'Cos it's funny, and why would I avoid a chance like that?**

 **Great. You're starting to sound like Rênne**

 _ **R: Hey! That's an insult!**_

 **Anyway, it may be awhile before I upload my next fanfic, so don't expect one anytime soon.**

 _ **R: So just when I get to be in one, you say I have to wait, is that right? *annoyed***_

 ***grabs a roll of duct tape and covers Rênne's mouth* There. You'd think that I wouldn't have to do that anymore, but Rênne doesn't seem to be able to be quiet _for two seconds._**

 _ **R: *death glares***_

 ***ignores Rênne* I'll upload my fanfics here first then on Wattpad.**

 _ **S: *sneaks and takes the duct tape off Rênne's mouth***_

 _ **R: *terrified* T-thanks S-Spiirit.**_

 _ **S: Y-your w-welcome R-Rênne.**_

 ***looks at Renne and Spiirit* Oh, look at the lovebirds.**

 _ **R: *angry* What do you mean lovebirds?!**_

 _ **S: Hehehe...**_

 **Okay Spiirit, as much as Renne annoys me, you don't get to scare her.**

 _ **S: What do you mean scare her?!**_

 **I know you love her, but she's terrified of you.**

 _ **R: *hiding behind me***_

 _ **S: Oh...**_

 **Yeah.**

* * *

 **YouTube & Pinterest: Sarah McCarten**

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles rouges et noires**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


End file.
